kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Akira decides to bond with Eiji to investigate his travels while Kazari slowly awakens the sleeping desires within the scientific sister of a beauty company president. Plot After talking to Kazari via the internet upon the Greeed absorbing Gamel's Core Medals, Maki advises Date to get a check to see the effects of the Birth System on a human user, along with some regard to man's condition for the sake of science. At the Cous Coussier, sporting a pre-revolutionary French theme, Ankh worries about the state of the Core Medals and realizes that he and Eiji need get regain their Core Medal Combos before finding Akira at the restaurant where he asks Chiyoko if he can speak to Eiji. Elsewhere, at the Beauty Marine Lab beauty salon, Kazari finds an ideal desire in Yumi Sakura, the older sister of the company's owner Rei Sakura. As a Yummy egg beings to form, but disappears, Kazari meets with Uva as he explains that Yumi's desire will win out eventually. But when Kazari brings up the fact that Uva has not absorbed the Core Medals that were once Mezool's and Gamel's that he possesses, he provokes Uva into a fight. Later, Eiji meets Akira at his usual oden shack to discuss a photo of the young man, just as Ankh senses the fight between the two Greeed. Though slowed down by meeting Yumi, an old friend of his, Akira Date sets up a meeting for her in the evening before he arrives to see Kamen Rider OOO fighting Kazari as Takagorita and joins in as Kamen Rider Birth, as Uva had run off minutes prior. The two Kamen Riders have trouble fighting Kazari until Kamen Rider OOO assumes Tajadol Combo to even the odds before Kazari runs off. Later, Ankh senses Kazari's Yummy egg as it manipulates Yumi into being consumed by her desire to be more beautiful than her sister. When Eiji and Ankh find Yumi, the Yummy egg spawns a school of small stingray-like Ei Yummy that attack them. As Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh fight the monsters off, Yumi takes her leave. Later that night, after not finding Yumi at the oden shack as she promised him, Date runs into Eiji as they find Yumi, who is now beauty incarnate. Eiji and every other man in the vicinity fall head over heels in love with her. However, Akira is unfazed. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Gorilla, Kujaku, Tora **Legs - Tako, Condor, Batta *'Combos Used:' **Takagorita, Tajadol Combo, Tatoba Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : *Oden Shop Owner: *Researcher: , *Reporter: *Secretary: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Viewership': 5.8% *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals ***One Kujaku Medal ***One Condor Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal **Grey ***One Gorilla Medal **Blue ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal *First time for OOO using Tako Legs. *Although the Cous Coussier holds a French-themed menu in this two-parter, the song that plays during the scenes at the restaurant is the "Hallelujah Chorus" from 's . Handel was known as a German composer working in Britain; thus the song has no association with France. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Grasshopper, Father and Son, and the Ally of Justice, Chocolate, Faith, and the Power of Justice, Beauty, an Egg, and the Sleeping Desire and Memories, Love, and the Marine Combo. DSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08616-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢キレイと卵と眠る欲望｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢キレイと卵と眠る欲望｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes